The earlier application by the present applicant, with file number 10 2013 215 859.9, discloses an electromechanical servomotor drive for the active roll stabilization of a vehicle. The servomotor drive comprises an actuator in the form of an electric motor with a planetary gearset, also referred to just as the actuator, to one end of which is connected a cable harness that consists of power cables and a signal or sensor cable. The cable harness has a first end which is connected to the actuator by way of a first connector or first plug, and extends from the first connector, in a curve around the longitudinal axis of the actuator, to its second end, which is in the form of a second plug and is fixed onto the vehicle. During active stabilization the actuator and hence the first end of the cable harness undergoes a rotational or swiveling movement about the longitudinal axis, whereas the second end of the cable harness is arranged in a fixed position. This allows the cables to ‘breathe’, i.e. the curvature of the cable harness can be varied between its two ends.